


Redemption

by CuddlyAppa (flannelking)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 1: Water (Avatar), Episode 13: The Blue Spirit, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelking/pseuds/CuddlyAppa
Summary: That night, Prince Zuko lies awake in his bed, listening to the sounds of his warship and thinking.Introspective drabble taking place at the very end of Book 1, Chapter 13.





	Redemption

That night, Prince Zuko lies awake in his bed, listening to the sounds of his warship and _thinking_.

_He saved the Avatar._

Does this make him a traitor to his nation, to his father, to his principles? Is his honour more important to him than the Fire Nation’s victory in the war? A part of him wants to answer _yes._ Without the hope of capturing the Avatar and restoring his honour, Zuko has nothing to live for.

But besides that question, Zuko can’t get the other thing out of his head, too.

The Avatar saved him. Prince Zuko can’t understand that. The Avatar had the chance to get rid of an enemy, but he didn’t. He saved him, even when he knew that the man under the blue mask was the Fire Lord’s son.

_Do you think we could have been friends?_

This question has been haunting him. When asked, Zuko had responded the way he always does when he doesn’t know the answer: violence.

He can’t let himself think of the possibility of not being the Avatar’s enemy. Of being his _friend_. Zuko needs to capture him to regain his honour. He needs to capture the Avatar to redeem himself.

 

And he _will_

redeem himself.


End file.
